bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akihiro Sato
Akihiro Sato (明宏佐藤, "Sato Akihiro") was a Shinigami of the 11th Division and before that 6th seat in the 5th Division, however, due to lack of interest and extreme boredom severed his ties with the Gotei 13 and abandoned them. After his leave he was located by Sabishii Kunsha and quickly recruited into his ranks. He now holds a position at one of the four watch towers located in the prison of Kōhai Tochi. During his recruitment he had became a Homunculus through unknown means. Along with his new power his confidence and boastfulness in battle had only increased. Appearance Personality Is a barbaric, twisted individual with a large amount of confidence, and a even more overwhelming boastful attitude. He is decribed by his fellow prison guards as a "battle hungry monster who feeds off the suffering and enjoys it". His enjoyment in battle is very sadistic and dark - attacking foes with relentless attacks with great murdeous intent behind them. He has a crushing amount of as others would put issues, among those include excessive assertiveness and a egotistic side. In which he thinks, cares and worries for himself ignoring the problems of others. In battle his personality doesn't waver the slightest, having full intent to battle to his fullest without any though or precautions or worry. Even when confronted by superiors such as Katashi or even Sabishii he shows some defiance, openly disrespecting Katashi and questioning Sabishii's word on several occasions. History Synopsis Prelude *'In Hell, All You Can Hear Screams' Escape *'The River Converges Home' (Katashi, Akihiro, Izumi vs Shigeru) Powers & Abilities Hand to Hand Combat: Akihiro is a top notch fighter being able to combat most foes with ease and even battle toe to toe with Captains and come out, for the most part unharmed. His close combat abilities have gone far enough to not only cause immediate external pain but also internal and long lasting pain. His strikes are strong enough to cause pain that is constantly induced over a period of time, causing severe damage to the victim. Rapiditas: Though not as skilled as most, he is a skilled user and can prove to be a match for any other Shinigami. His speed in this allows him to move at high speeds in such sudden times that makes it appear as blurs. Unique to him he can leave behind several afterimages - tricking and confusing all who observe. Validus: His vast spiritual pressure is almost always hardened against his body, making his skin superior to a Hierro in a number of ways. Because of his lack of control it spreads wildly throughout his body sheilding him at nearly all times. Along with his boastful attitude, he has a strong belief that his Valdus is superior to an Espada's Hierro, however this is just speculation as Akihiro has never even seen an Espada. The most of his kind consider this a rather useless ability Akihiro is one to rely heavily on this. Vast Spiritual Pressure: A man known for his uncontrallable and unpredictable nature, his spirit enegy literally matches. It appear as a sprouting dark red flame, similar to large whips being thrown around it attacks whoever is near and is completely unaware of friend or foe. Akihiro states that his spirit energy is a being of it's own and that his control over it is limited. Though he does prove to have some dominance over his spirit energy as he can direct large blasts toward a single target, most of the time he exhibits a wild nature. His spirit energy when released is known to scorch and burn others. Anger Induced Augementation: Much like other's Akihiro has somewhat of a tantrum when angered, and following it gains a large boost in his raw strength and also his spirit energy is greatly enhanced being able to combat Captain level warriors. *'Enhanced Spiritual Pressure': His spirit energy, though not controlled takes a large leap. Being able to produce very powerful flames that literally tear apart the area. His lack of control only futhers his spirit energy destructive nature and even without a his zanpaktou he can prove fearful in battle. *'Enhanced Strength': His strength takes the largest boost of all, and along with his Validus, his strength is a powerful tool. Considering his strength overworldly - he takes his power into high regard when angered. With little effort he can tear apart a human body and has been seen destroying part of the Sekkisekki wall (albeit in Kōhai Tochi) with little effort. His enhanced strength also acts as a defense, having enough strength to make incoming attacks ricohet of his body. Zanpakutō Akihiro is unaware of his Zanpakutō's name and cannot utilize it's bankai nor shikai in battle. So far he has shown no choice to learn his Zanpakutō's power and intends to rely only on his own power. Similar to Kenpachi, being unable to communicate with his Zanpakutō he causes damage to himself when using his Zanpakutō. His wide amount of spirit energy allows him to fight evenly with others, despite not knowing his swords name. Shikai: Not Yet Achieved Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Achieved Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Stats Quotes Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Minor Characters